Raylea
Raylea is the largest city and the capital city of the Xaxas Kingdom. The city is also the second largest on the Trefos continent. It is located to the north of the Xaxas Kingdom. The city is known for its trading and for being the closest city to the Xaxas Castle. Government Buildings City Hall The Grand Library Taverns & Inns The Trickster and Goblet Inn The Trickster and Goblet is a local tavern popular with travelers and adventurers. The place is mostly popular with middle and upper class people, due to the higher prices but exceptionally higher standards. The Tavern is a fairly new building, and has a bar, a tavern area, a dining area, a small stage, a kitchen and an inn. Several people work at the tavern, with vacancies still available. The Trickster and Goblet serves a variety of food and drink for a reasonable price. The signature dish is Mutton and Clove. The bar serves a variety of alcoholic drinks such as ale, bitter, cider, wine and rum in tankards. Drinking can be done at the bar and at the tavern area, while dining is usually conducted in the dining area or the tavern area. Local musicians, comedians or singers can perform on stage at no extra cost. However, there is no guarentee that the crowds will like it. The tavern also has a new inn area, with several rooms for travelers to stay in for the night. Each room has a single bed and decent furnishings, however quite small. The beds have state-of-the-art feather matresses, opposed to using straw. The tavern is owned by James Lyne, a retired ex-thief who sold his stolen treasures in order to build the tavern. Nobody has caught on to his secret, so he pretends to be a merchant who became a tavern owner. The Crusader's Cup The Crusader's Cup is a tavern at the edge of town more popular with peasants and residents of the area. The tavern is more lower class, with much cheaper prices for food and drinks. The tavern is a very old building, and was erected when the city was still a village. Travelers and people of a higher class tend to avoid it because of the dim lighting and the sometimes violent alcoholics. The Cup has a bitter rivalry with The Trickster and Goblet, accusing it constantly of being aristrocratic and of discriminating against the poor. The building consists of a beer garden, bar, a kitchen and a tavern area. The Cursader's Cup is limited with a choice of drinks, serving only bitter, ale, cider, beer and rum, however the prices are relatively cheaper than at The Trickster and Goblet. The food is much more basic, and only served during certain hours. The only place to eat is in the tavern area and the beer garden. The tavern is owned by Tarvin Cross, a middle class man whose family has run the tavern for generations. Tarvin refuses to renovate, claiming that it would go against tradition and wanting to make the tavern seem familiar to the regulars. Category:Xaxas